A touch of Destiny
by dorman5
Summary: Kakashi is sick and he needs someone to watch over the seven years old Naruto, who does he get and what will this bring about only fate can tell. My first expirament with Naruto fics hope you enjoy...


**Well here we go. My muse seems to be a capricious creature dening me ideas for my other stories while providing me with ideas for new ones. This is one of the less crazy ideas i had throughout this God forsaken month (Job, job and more job...). As with my KHR fic (you go and write that name) I didn't run this through a bata, so I'll be glad to recive any constructive commants (no flames) and suggestions for the plot. **

**For any follower of my other stories i am slowly progressing with writing the next chapter for both and will hopfully post them by the coming monday. **

**(Just because I have to) I do not own Naruto and its universe (someone else does) I wish i did...**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

It was a small act of fate, but somehow it will change everything.

After a rainy night an unmasked ninja was laying in his bad. "Achoo..." sneezed Kakashi. Yes ladies and gentlemen the grate Kakashi was sick. The cold was the after effect of guarding Naruto during the previous night. The worse part of it, was that unless he would go to the 'devil house' known as Konoha's hospital he won't be able to do his duty for at least two days. He hated germs, the thought that something so small was able to bring about so much trouble was infuriating. As a friend of Shibi, he knew not to understatement small creatures, but germs were on a all other level (although the thought of an Aburame controlling germs was frightening).

He had no one to call from the Anbu, many of them only cared for the boy when it was their mission to do so. The only ones to actually like the fox's container were Itachi, Yuugo and Tenzu who were all out on a mission. The silver haired man sighed, he had only one option left. He knew only two many three people with a clearance which would allow them to watch over Naruto. Ibiki was too high profile, and he wasn't going to let Anko near the boy, he already started to rival the snake mistress with his pranks.

Left with no choice he had to call for a favor he hoped to keep for a long time. Kakashi, held a sneeze and summoned Pakkun. "Yo Kakashi..." said the dog. "Achoo..." sized the silver haired Anbu "Hey Pakkun, I need you to go get Ebisu for me. Tell him I need to call on that favor he owes me."

Said favor consisted of Kakashi taking the blame for the existence of an Icha Icah Paradise novel in the man's apartment. Ebisu's girlfriend found the book and started shouting about him being a pervert. Kakashi's sacrifice saved the man from the promised headache. Ironically enough the two broke up four weeks later when Ebisu found the girl cheating on him with in a bar with no other then the pervert king Jirya.

After giving what could only be described as a salute. The small dog left the apartment, to preform his mission. Kakashi was yet again alone with his runny nose. After what looked like an eternity to the bad ridden kakashi he heard his house door open. Quickly he pulled his mask back on (What? you expect him to sneeze into this?), and shoved the big pile of used up tissue into a nearby nylon bag. Not a second before he was finished Pakkun strode in with Ebisu in toe. The specialized Jounin stepped into the room a bite mark was visible on his leg. "Your summon said you needed a favor Kakashi..."

"Thank you Pakkun you can leave now." the dog 'smiled' and puffed away in a cloud of smoke. "Yes, Ebisu I think I am going to call on that favor from a few weeks ago..." the jounin fixed his sunglasses with an air of impotence filling his longs. "As you can see I will probably be bad ridden for the next two days and I need someone to take on my mission for this week..." Ebisu was surprised. Kakashi was an Anbu, an elite, so how can he a jounin, even if he was one of the best, do one of his mission. "The mission is very simple you won't even need to leave the village," Ebisu's suspicion started to rise "The mission is to watch over Naruto Uzumaki."

Ebisu fought the strong urge to scream at the Anbu. "Watching over the demon brat..." He lost his original squad during the Kyuubi's attack. Even if the boy was just the container, from what he heard and the pranks he saw him do, Ebisu's feeling were like those of many villagers. "Are you serious Kakashi? Why would you need to watch over that boy? With what I heard of him I can see the need for a watcher but an Anbu why not someone from the police?"

"You'll see when you do." kakashi answered cryptically. "The parameters are to watch over him and intervene only when absolutely necessary, stopping his pranks and things of that spirit don't count. Just be a silent observer at least for today. I ask this as another Icha Icha fan..."

Ebisu couldn't say no, he told Kakashi that he owed him, and it was his right to ask this. What's more the last part was the deal breaker, how can he be a proud fan if he didn't help his comrades. "Very well Kakashi I'll do it, but just this two days I won't do it for any longer then that." Kakashi simply gave him an eye smile and nodded. Their conviction finished the Jounin left for 'his mission. He left just in time because moments later the building was rocked by a powerful sneeze.

Ebisu jumped to the rooftops, everyone knew where the boy lived. Arriving there he was just in time to see the boy leave his apartment. Ebisu noticed that something was wrong with the door but didn't put his mind into it. The seven years old blond, started walking to the academy. The jounin still couldn't believe the Hokage allowed him to learn there but what was done is done, and so he followed the kid. Traveling on the rooftops he could see the crowed giving the boy a wide breath, and murmuring somethings he couldn't hear, where ever the blond walked all actions stopped and cold, hard glares were sent at him, Ebisu chuckled it off as anger for some of the boys previous actions. About sixty or seventy meters to the academy it started. One of the older people in the street grabbed a rock and throw it at the boy.

Ebisu cringed as the stone hit the boy. He was sure, after all he heard that the boy would jump at his attacker. Instead he didn't do anything just walked on. Soon more rocks flew and hit the boy, but he did nothing about it, other then dashing towards the academy. Ebisu saw him jump over a foot that was set to tackle him. A few seconds later the boy entered the academy just as the bell rang.

Ebisu, felt like a stalker, but still he watched from one of the many open windows as the boy entered his class, saying sorry for being late. When the instructor asked of his wounds the blond claimed that he fell. The entire class laughed at him and called him names. Watching from his spot Ebisu couldn't feel if only a bit sorry for the small boy. Yet he was sure there was a perfect explanation to the way the others acted.

As the day went on he was proved wrong. It only took him a few minutes to notice the obvious fact, the boy was smart not a genius but smarter then must of his peers. He was raising his hand whenever a question was asked. The first time he was given permission to speak, Ebisu was sure that the boy would make a joke out of it. Instead the blond gave a very accurate and detailed answer.

Ebisu was surprised from what happened next, and as the day went on turned out to be the usual pattern whenever the boy was given the permission to speak. The boy always gave the correct answer with all the details, only to receive the same reaction, from his teachers. Either the teacher would say that Naruto should stop showing off and Make the class feel bad with themselves, or he would ask a harder question one the boy surely couldn't answer. When the boy answered that he didn't know the teacher called him stupid which brought about a chore of laughter from the rest of the class.

Ebisu slowly noticed a new feeling making itself known. He was angry. Even if the Kyuubi hurt the life's of many. It didn't mean that such a great student, which the boy obviously was, should be degraded. As a privet teacher he knew it was hard to find a student that loved learning, or with such an understanding of the material.

It was during the taijutsu class, when Ebisu saw what he considered the greatest crime of them all, the boy easily beat an opponent while using the basics of the academy style in a flawless fashion. He was surprised to see the teacher shouting at the blond telling the boy that what he did was wrong, bringing about yet another round of mockery and laughter from the class. Slowly Ebisu's rage grow in strength not at the boy, but at the teachers for their actions and at himself for his blindness. The boy was obviously smart, and strong yet all he got was a degrading attatiued from his teachers and mockery from his pears. What's more he was nothing like he was told, humble and composed. Ebisu suspected that the boy's pranks were only acts of retaliation against how he was treated.

The last class of the day was about ninjutsu, the students were called one by one to try and do a single clone, many were unable to do the simple task only two or three of the clan hairs could do it. When the name Uzumaki Naruto was called. The blond stepped forward and made the proper hand seals. soon the familiar puff of smoke showed up near him, and a sick, sticky clone showed to his right. As a master of the basic three Ebisu knew it was a sign of overloading the technique. It was common knowledge yet the teacher didn't say anything only laughing at the boy and his inability to make a clone.

Ebisu kept on watching, it was an humbling sight. The boy did nothing, he let all the words fall over him going proud back to his site as though making the clone in such a manner was his plan all along. An hour later and the school day ended. Everyone either went home or got together in order to play, that is everyone but a single boy. Naruto remained behind, not that he didn't try, Ebisu saw the boy try joining in, only to be pushed away every time. With nothing else to do, the short blond entered the academy training grounds and started training like he was possessed. Ebisu watched as Naruto, when did he start to call him by his name.., trained in what his teacher told him earlier today was the 'correct' style. He watched as the boy throw kunai and shurikens at the target practice using both his right and left hands, he saw the boy do one physical exercise after another (In an numbers that could even put Gai to shame), and he watched as the boy kept on trying to make a functioning clone, it seemed that even after a hundred attempts no change was visible (which said somethings about how much chakra the boy had).

Dusk came soon enough and Naruto started to walk home. Following him in a safe distance Ebisu watched as every store slammed their doors shot, while customers were still inside, they acted before the blond even tried to enter. It took a while but the child's small legs brought him to Ichiraku Ramen. Ebisu started to wonder if the boy's short frame was due to his diet. Ebisu watched as the boy ate ten bowels of ramen with a smile on his face only telling the day's highlights to the owner before paying and leaving the stand. From his ventaged position Ebisu watched as a crowed slowly formed following the boy.

The boy arrived to his apartment the crowed in toe. Ebisu watched in sick fascination as it started, the mob attacked the moment the blond unlocked the door, they dragged the boy inside and started beating him and trashing the inside. As if on cue Ebisu heard the one word the word that allowed him to interfere. One of the attackers called the seven years old Kyuubi, breaking the third's law. Ebisu charged inside knocking the offending man uncouncinsse and sanding killing intent at the rest. "Leave" he said, a kunai in hand his face hidden in the darkness of the room only the glint of his sunglasses visible. It was a simple command and the mob followed shouting "Demon lover" before they left.

Ebisu watched as Naruto got up, not even acknowledging his savior before entering the bed room. When the boy left Ebisu looked around for the first time. the walls were full of holes and not a single furniture was without a dent. the cabinets doors were about to fall and the only food he could see was cheap instant ramen. leaving a shadow clone to watch over the place Ebisu grabbed the unconscious man at his feat and Body flickered to the Hokage tower.

"O Ebisu, I am happy you came, I was surprised you didn't come for a mission this morning, you're usually the first to do so." Said the elderly Hokage. he set behind his table pile of paper work on his outs, and a pipe in hand. Ebisu was sick with what he was about to say but it had to be done. puffing a cloud of smoke the Hokage spoke again, "By the way why do you have an unconscious man on your shoulder?"

"I am sorry to disturb you Hokage-Sama, but I was paying a debt to a friend today instead. " The Hokage nodded for him to go on, "Well Kakashi caught a cold and you know his opinion about hospitals..." The Hokage chuckled until he remembered what Kakashi's mission was. "From the look on your face I guess you know what his mission was, don't worry it was taken care of by myself. I have a Shadow clone watching over the boy as we speak." The Hokage seemed to relax, still glaring at the 'package in Ebisu's hand.

"This man broke your law calling the demo...no Naruto, 'Kyuubi', I brought him for you to do justice with him, I must add that I caught him while he was attacking the boy with the help of others." The Hokage was slowly sinking into his chair. Ebisu didn't wait for a replay before he continued "Hokage-dono I must tell you that today was the must disturbing and eye opening day I had ever had. The boy, Naruto, is having one of the saddest of life I had ever seen. Walking to school he had to dodge rocks being thrown at him, at school, even though being smart and probably a genius he's being degraded and mocked; he's only got one restaurant where he can eat; his house is a mass and mobs are attacking him. This child is nothing like the rummer say he is and I am sorry that I ever thought he was."

The Hokage didn't know whether to smile that one of his must trusted Jounin 'saw the light' or to cry at Naruto's poor fate. With a small gesture of his hand an weasel masked Anbu appeared from the shadows, "Take this man to Ibiki I want him to feel the pain he brought upon Naruto for the next week or two." The Anbu nodded took the prone man and Body flickered from the office. "I can't say I am glad from what you told me Ebisu-San but I am glad that you changed your opinion for the better. I ask that you keep on with the mission Kakashi gave you. That is until he returns to active duty"

"With all do respect Hokage-dono, I can't continue with this mission" The elderly man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his jaw was kept in check by one of his hands, "One day of watching the boy's life showed me that without interference he'll probably, become a self fulfilling prophecy, I am well aware you wished for me to be your grandson's teacher when he'll be ready but until that day I wish to teach the boy. My observation showed me that he had a vest amount of Chandra equivalent in level to that of a mid level chunin, and that he has undying devotion to his studies. I promise not to teach him any more then the basics, but we both know that with the right set of skills those can be used to a devastating effect."

The Hokage smiled, indeed he wanted Ebisu to teach his grandson, but it would be at least five years before the boy would be able to learn anything. "Ebisu-kun I've never seen you as devoted as you are now. I hope that more will see the facts you mentioned and change their view of Naruto. But I can't authorize you to become his privet teacher, God knows what the council will do to me if I do. Not only can he not pay for your service, I myself won't be able to do a thing in order to help in that manner. The council will not approve of this and will say that you should teach the Uchia heir instead." Hiruzan noticed the scull on the jounin's face, "Although if you were using your free time to 'keep tabs' on him, I will be unable to stop you..."

Reading underneath the underneath the jounin smiled at his leader and said "As you wish Hokage-dono." He then created the ram seal and disappear in a shower of leaves. The after effect caused the old kaga face to twist, not only did he have paperwork to do now he needed to clear all the leaves. Alone in his chamber the Hokage looked on the picture of his Successor/... and said "Did I do good Minato?"

It was seven hours later when Naruto woke up as a strange small reached his nose. The wounds from yesterday were all healed and he felt much better then before. Although he still hated his life Naruto was not banking on jumping ship anytime soon. If the villagers wanted him dead, he was planing on living just to spit them. Following the small to his kitchen/dinning room/ living room he saw the weirdest of sight.

There by his stove stood a black clad man making what looked like bacon and eggs. Naruto was fighting three different urges; mostly he wanted to run away from this man who he didn't know, he also wanted to ask why the man was there, but most importantly he wanted to eat.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said the man causing the boy to flinch "There is no need to fear me Naruto-Kun. My name is Ebisu and I have a small offer for you." the tone and the words surprised Naruto, only a few people called him Kun and he didn't really know three of them. he looked at the man suspiciously studding him looking for a glare or any sign of the villager's usual hatred. "What offer? " he asked, his tone cold and experienced. The harsh glare the blond was giving almost broke Ebisu's heart.

Ebisu used a scalpel to set the eggs and bacon on to plates while he said. "I wish to be your teacher, but only for as long as you study in the academy." Naruto's jaw hit the floor with surprise. A man offering to teach him was a gift from heaven to the blond. He already started to read through his teacher's intentions. Yesterday was the self imposed ultimatum he had, lied to his so called teachers. He was planing to simply stop trying, if he didn't have a reason to work hard why should he? "Why?" he asked.

Ebisu smiled and said "Well for two reasons, I watched you yesterday and in my opinion you are a genius; if not then you are a very smart hard working individual. Truthfully I am still not one hundred present sure which of the two is true. And the second is that as I said, I watched over you yesterday and if I were to leave your education to the academy teachers it will be a crime, to you and the village." Naruto jaw was open, gaping like a fish he tried to find any thing to say but couldn't. "You should eat your breakfast quickly you might be late to class."

Naruto nodded, set down and started to eat, never removing his gaze from Ebisu. when he was finished and ready to go Ebisu knelled to face him and said "Now Naruto, I want you to listen to me, I saw how the teachers act towards you and I want you to try something new OK?" The blond nodded "Don't do anything...! Naruto looked at him with wide eyes wording a silent 'What?' "No matter what you'll do I believe this teachers won't help you and they will only use your wisdom against you, I want you to keep quiet and when asked to answer try to keep it as simple as possible, so no one would be able to harm you. You OK with that?" Naruto nodded in confirmation, "Good now you can go I'll make sure to meet you at the academy training grounds at the end of the day."

The blond left his apartment ran to the academy with new pation. Ebisu watched as his new student took his 'command' to heart. keeping quiet and playing the full for the better part of the day. No one seemed to notice the change except for one white eyed girl, although she kept quiet. As the eight hours of school were over Naruto walked to the academy training grounds to meet his new teacher.

When Naruto arrived to the training ground Ebisu was all ready waiting there. The sunglasses wearing man smiled at his blond student. "Good after-non Naruto-Kun, how was your day?" Naruto stopped I front of his new instructor and gave him his first true smile.

"One of my best days." He answered. "We only had indoor lessons today, and I did as you told me, it seems the teachers were about to rip the hairs out of their heads because of the new me...It was hilarious." Ebisu smiled at the blond. Truly seeing for the first time. The sun touched blond hair and the deep blue eyes. It was so familiar that Ebisu almost gagged, he looked from Naruto to the Hokages monument and back. After doing this three times Ebisu caught his right hand with his left in fear of smacking his face with too much power.

How did no one notice the boy was a splitting image of the man, there could be no coincidence in such a resemblance. Ebisu smiled, he got himself a great student. "Well Naruto I want you to tell me where are you in the mattiral?" He decided to ask the Hokage later that day when he'll finish his lesson.

"We'll the class is currently learning, basic math, basic science the history of the clan wars, and the basics about chakra, we also learn the basic forms of fighting and the clone technique." Ebisu nodded, this was the basic material for first year students. But he all ready looked at the boys room and the books and scrolls that were scattered around told another story "And you?" He asked his blond student.

"Well..." The blond passed his finger under his nose sheepishly, before giving him a foxy grin "I already arrived to learn third year material... although I still don't know the other basic techniques and chakra theory. No one throws those books." Ebisu watched the happy face of the boy go dark, and limp.

"Don't worry that's why you have me. I am known through out Konoha as the master of the basic three. I made Chungking using only the three basic techniques one learns at the academy. And by the time we'll be finished you'll be far better then I ever was." The blond's eyes sparkled at the declaration. "Before we start today's lesson I must tell you that I promised to only teach you the basics," Naruto's face fell, "But if you teach things to yourself it's not a problem." Naruto almost laughed when his teacher wicked at him.

"Very well" Ebisu shifted back to his serious teacher mode, "Lets begin our first lesson. I want you to climb this tree," Ebisu pointed behind him." When Naruto was about to use his hand Ebisu said "Without your hands." Naruto glared at him in a meaningful look. "I'll show you," Ebisu walked to the tree, put his leg on its bark and continued walking defying gravity with each step. Naruto watched him with wide eyes. "The reason you can't make a regular clone is that you overload it with chakra. This exercise will teach you how to control your chakra. When you get to the top you will try to make a clone if you still can't do it we'll move on to the next exercise."

Naruto was giddy, not only did he get himself a teacher that actually wanted to teach him. He finely learned what was his problem and how to solve it. Ebisu jumped down from the tree and smiled at his student. "What you do in this exercise is pushing chakra out of your feet and use it as a glow I order to attach to the surface of the tree."

Ebisu watched as Naruto, did the ram seal channeling his chakra to his feet before charming up the tree. He was surprised that the boy was able to do three steps before falling backwards and landing on his feet with a cat like grace. This went on for the next hour and a half, through which Naruto was able to brake Ebisu's expectations doing 20 steps as his highest record.

"Very good Naruto-kun. You impressed me greatly, but we must be finished. I need to go and meet the Hokage now. I hope I can train you tomorrow but if not, just keep with this training until we meet again. I also left you a scroll of the basic academy fighting style, no matter what your other teachers say all ways follow what the scroll says OK?"

Receiving a mood from his blond student Ebisu smiled and Sunshine away leaving a tired Naruto behind him. Naruto did some of his usual routine before leaving and going to eat dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. When he got there the old man smiled at him and served him his ramen with an extra plate of vegetables, saying that a black clad man told them that Naruto didn't eat enough, and that it might hurt his growth. Naruto devoured both and in under a minute, paid and ran away before yesterday repeated itself.

Meanwhile at a certain office a meeting took place. The Hokage was sitting be hind a mountain off paperwork, pipe in hand. In front of him set Ebisu with a serious look on his face. "So how did my adopted grandson do?" Asked the elderly man.

"Well considering he's the son of the yellow flash he did grate." The Hokage nodded before he noticed what Ebisu said. Chucking on the smoke from his pipe the Hokage looked at the jounin and asked "How?" Ebisu smiled, his sunglasses sparkling. "Well after I watched him for more then a day, and saw his eyes how could I not connect the dots."

Hiruzan sighed, this secret just kept leaking, Naruto was just too much like his father for his own good. "You know we have to hide it..." He said to Ebisu."Iwa is not the only threat to the boy's life. I am sure that if I were to reveal his parents identity things will be easier, but what will I do when they try to turn him into a weapon. Or when they'll use Iwa's threat to push him out of the village?"

Ebisu nodded in silence he went through all of the scenarios in his head and he knew the Hokage was correct in his assessment. "I didn't suggest we reveal it Hokage-dono I just said that he is, his father's son. I just wish we could give him that which he deserves." Hiruzan nodded in silence. "I'll make sure to train him as much as I can everyday after the academy. I already made sure he'll hide what I teach him from his... I am ashamed to say it...enemies I the village."

"Very well..." As Ebisu left the office the Hokage chuckled as he looked into the shadows of his room "So how much of your sickness was true Inu?" A Anbu with a dog mask stepped out of the shadows of the office and said "All of it 'achoo ..."

Kakashi with row his mask and used a tissue paper to wipe it clean while whispering "I hate being sick."

"Well if you went inside the apartment instead of staying outside in the rain you weren't." Kakashi just left it at that and put his mask back on. "I'll return to my duty if you don't mind" The Hokage smiled at him and made a gesture for him to leave, before he returned to his personal war with the paper work. looking at the mountain that stood to his right one question bugged the old man. 'If no one entered the room how did it get bigger?'

The next day was an almost picture perfect copy of the previous one. Naruto went to school staying in the shadows as much as he could, the teachers only acted up during the practical parts of the day, during which they used both his success and failure against him. Naruto had to admit it was a blissful change from the constant degrading and insults he recoverable before.

After the academy was finished Naruto met Ebisu in the clearing and continued to train in tree walking, Ebisu said they won't do another exercise until he reached the top. With promise of other cool training, and someone who acknowledged him for the first time, Naruto worked like a possessed man.

Ebisu watched as Naruto worked his way up the tree. The boy's abilities were amazing. It usually took two to three days for people with large reserve to master the tree walking exercise. Naruto worked for a total of three hours and was already half way through. Unbeknownst to the blond and as it appeared his teacher, a third party was watching them train. Hinata Hyuga was watching her hero train with earnest.

*cough**cough* came a voice behind the lavender eyed girl. "Miss Hyuga why are you watching my student training?" the girl swayed her head between the figure standing behind her and the one with Naruto. Two exact copy of the same man. Even her Byakugan could not find a difference.

"Ano...I was-s always-s watching Naruto-kun train after school, he's my inspiration" she said while stuttering. Ebisu watched the boy from their position, indeed the blond was a hard worker, an inspiration for people like him. His survival alone was prof enough.

"I can see what you mean Hyuga-San." He tilted his glasses, 'This girl look like she lacks the confidence and pride that many Hyuga display, and from what I heard they call her the clans greatest failure...' he chuckled 'I think Naruto got to me.' "Say Hyuga -San do you want to join us?"

"Hi...Hinata " the small girl answered, "And yes I would love to." Ebisu's clone reached his hand to the small girl and walked her towards the clearing. Both the original and Naruto turned to look at the odd pair. After bringing the girl to the original the clone dispelled himself. Ebisu had to suppress a grin, if his plan was to work out, he will be known as the greatest teacher ever, and this two will get what the justice they deserve.

"Glad you joined us Hinata-San." he smiled at the timid girl. Turning to his original student he said "Naruto-kun you wouldn't mind if Hinata-San will join our training right?" Naruto nodded and grinned at the girl. "Good. Now Hinata-San, I have two questions I need to ask you. Do you know treatment walking?" she nodded "Good, why second question is, if you have the Byakugan active where do you stand in chakra levels compered to Naruto." seeing the world look on her face Ebisu said "There's absolutely no need to fear I just want to know where you stand."

The timid girl saw his caring face and Naruto's smile. She took a deep breath and activated her family's eyes. Naruto was surprised with the sudden change, but the blank eyes had a certain magic in his opinion. "I have about half of the amount he has." she answered with far less stutter then before. Ebisu pondered what he should do. Like the rest of her clan, the girl obviously had good control. But she needed more self confidence in order to become stronger.

"Well... Until Naruto finishes his part of the training I can't move on to the next one, so for now why won't you run up and down the tree, its a great chakra and body building exercise." The girl nodded and started running up and down the tree, ecstatic to do so along side her idol."

The training went on for the next few years. The first year was strictly, chakra control and all of the academy basic knowledge. It amazed the two ninja to be, that Ebisu was able to make, the boring material ten times more interesting then in class. During the next year Ebisu drilled them through many physical exercises and the three basic academy techniques, all the while he kept teaching them the academy's material. During the third he dimmed them ready to train in taijutsu, helping both Naruto's lack of style and improving Hinata's own.

During the forth Ebisu made the duo go through mock missions, he used Shadow clones for the enemies and thought them what could go wrong during the missions. He also expended the knowledge the two had about weapons. Hinata was trained to use Bow and arrow, which paired with her Byakugan brought about a deadly combination. Naruto was thought the use of a katana, Hinata all ways laughed that he was too small to carry it around.

The fifth and fine year was what both found the must interesting. Ebisu convinced the Hokage that the two were more then ready for some advance techniques both were thought two techniques. First they were thought body flicker which both mastered. The second was a result of Naruto's continued problems with normal clones (he couldn't do less then 15) Shadow clones.

Outside of their little group no one knew about their extra curricular activity. The three made sure to keep it a secret. at first for Naruto's safety, but as the years went by it turned to a kind of a prank. The three made sure that Naruto's and Hinata's grades were all ways just enough to be ready for graduation. The three planed to drop the boom that day. Hinata and Naruto would score a perfect score, ranking themselves as the top male and female rookies.

That is the day during which we return to watch our protagonist. Said boy was currently sleeping in his bad. "Trrrr..." rang the alarm clock. A 12 years old Naruto Uzumaki was awaken from his sleep. His hand wandered out of his blanket grabbing hold of his katana. With a simple twist of his body Naruto pulled the sheeted weapon and stroke the evil device. The ringing stopped as another can't was added to the many already decorating the metallic object.

Naruto slowly removed the covers from himself, and said "Where odd I get the stupid idea to train every morning at 5 am ?" The question was partly rhetorical, but he wasn't surprised when a feminine voice answered. "Well you saw Neji-nii's teammate train one morning and decided you want to do it too."

Naruto looked at the voice's origin. On his window ledge was Hinata, although there were only a few people who could recognize the lavender eyed girl right now. She was different from her 'usual' self. No longer was her posture hunched down and meek, she also got rid of her mother's coat. The lack of the large item revealed the lean muscles that covered her body.

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't agree when I asked you." Naruto returned the jab, he started putting on his training outfit. She giggled this fight was somewhat of a morning ritual for the two teens. "I didn't. You forced me by going on and on about it."

Naruto scowled, Hinata was better in this game then him."Well you should have done something to make me stop,.." He put on a pair of black ninja sandals, and skilled at his partner in crime, "OK I'm ready lets go." The two left the apartment building with haste, sprinting on the roof tops. They kept going for half an hour, stopping on the side of the Hokage Monument.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said as he was gasping for air. Hinata was in a similar condition. Standing on the vertical service of the monument, both Gennin to be took their respective stance and started their spare. A blue of motion came to life, Naruto would dodge a palm strike and try to punch the Hyuga heiress. Hinata would dodge the punch and attempt to grab it with he free hand, only for Naruto to counter with a kick.

The battle between friends would go back and forth. Each attack met with a counter, each counter met another, and so on. When five minutes came to pass, they stopped. Gasping for the much needed air. "Damn you are so good Hinata-Chan." Said a panting Naruto as they walked to his favorite spot. "I know" replied Hinata "But that's because I have this awesome training partner."

"That's just how awesome I am..." Said the blond. He didn't notice the grin on the Hyuga's face when she said "I was talking about Neji-nii." The words did their job well and the blond face faulted on the fourth's face. Scrapping himself from the stoney surface he wined "That was mean Hinata-Chan..."

Said girl was sitting on the ledge giggling at her boyfriend's quirks "I know." Naruto looked at her and said "O no, the demon brat corrupted the Hyuga heiress what should we do? He made a theatrical swing with his hands. The two burst into laughter, as they watched the first rays of sun touching the village.

"So you ready to show your prick of a father your real face?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. It was their plan to remove their respective mask when they finally become Gennin. Hinata had a sad look on her face "I guess, it's just a shame that he never saw through the mask, I mean Kurenai-Nee saw through it."

"So make the best of it, we both know that if you were to show your true self Hanabi would have been in the branch family right now." Hinata nodded. "So on this note I guess we should go and get ready, we don't want people to discover our little secret before we reveal it." he snickered. The two teens got up and started running to their respective house.

With Hinata

Hinata snuck her way home, making sure to use the well protected rooms in the compound as cover. A quick change of clothes later and a new girl walked out of her room. The meek and shy Hinata, walked through her house hiding from the scrutinizing eyes of her clansmen. She entered her father's study and left a note on his desk.

Five minutes later she took her leave and left the compound. Stepping out of the gate she was accompanied by Kurenai. The mistress of illusions smiled at the small Hyuga, remembering her first meeting with the supposedly failure. It was two years ago, the Hyuga council felt that Hinata was too weak to protect the clans honor and called for a bodyguard.

When she got her job all Kurenai heard was that Hinata was weak and shy. But when the two left the extended eye sight of the girl's family, she was surprised when said girl told her not to interfere with her after school training. Kurenai was curious about the training and followed the girl when the day ended. She almost jumped at Naruto when he hugged Hinata, but when she noticed the teacher her jaw dropped.

Standing in full glory was Ebisu. The man was one of the most outspoken haters of the blond so why was he there. She watched as the black clad special Jounin thought the two for the next two hours. It was as though watching a different person, Hinata was strong and outspoken, a complete opposite of what she saw that morning.

Later that day she talked with Ebisu and learned about the 'prank', as the mistress of illusions she appreciated the act

and swore to help the two. For the next two years she falsified reports and helped the two with their training. Today she was a Jounin, no longer Hinata's guard, but her friend.

Coming back from her dazed state of mind Kurenai noticed that they arrived at the academy's gates. "Thank you for the company Kurenai-Nee Chan." said the meek Hyuga discarding her usual stutter. "No problem Hinata-Chan, did you put the note in your father's office." The blue haired girl nodded. "Good. I wish you the best of luck." Kurenai watched as Hinata entered the academy ready for the day that will change her life.

With Naruto

Naruto returned to his apartment complex with time to spare. He took a shower to rid himself from the stanch of sweat. He hated his land lord for taking away the hot water. Apparently it wasn't due to some misplaced hate for the blond. The old man was just cheap. He didn't wish to waste a single Roy note on fixing the hitting system.

Scrubbing himself dry with his towel Naruto felt much better. Now came the hard part he had to put on his mask, among his many dark toned clothes was a single bright outfit. Naruto put the orange jumpsuit. He loved the color but preferred it in a darker tone rather then the bright one of his mask. Grabbing his bag and an appeal for breakfast he ran out of his apartment. He didn't worry about break-ins, Ebisu thought him how to put security seals long ago. Ever since then his apartment was more of a safe haven then ever before.

Naruto ran through the streets making sure not to be caught by the crowd. Even though he perfected his transformation, turning it from a mere illusionary trick into a solid change, he wold never use it walking through the streets of Konoha. He knew that using it would make his life easier, but it would be living a lie. The person he'll show to people will be the one respected not him.

He arrived to the last scrap of land before the academy . Here was where he'd usually suffer the worst glares and actions. Naruto saw the usual crowed waiting for him, they were reluctant to admit it, but it became some sort of a game. Naruto will arrive to the 'starting line' at the beginning of the street and ready himself; While they would ready themselves. With a sign only known to them it began, Naruto dashed like a man possessed, rocks would fly by missing him by the smallest of margins.

Today Naruto left the 'game' without a single scratch. He entered the academy wearing his mask; A cocky smirk on his face, his body language matching that of a man without a single care in the world. He entered the classroom clumsily falling on his face. promoting laughter from his peers. Only four people didn't laugh, Uchia Sasuke for obvious reason, the same was true for Hinata. The other two were Shino and Shikamaru, both had noticed the act Naruto was playing, he had too many successful tests, and some of his actions only made sense if they were means to an end.

Naruto took his sit between the bug user and sleepy genius. "Hey Shino, Shims ready for the big day?" asked the blue eyed blond. The Aburame said nothing maintaining his clan's famous silence. Shikamaru moved his head to face the blond "Do you mean the test or you taking off that stupid make?" he whispered.

"Yea, Susie wouldn't know what hit him when I snatch the rookie of the year title right under his nose." Naruto snickered. At first he thought he should just play the fool through out the academy, but Ebisu made him do it differently. The Jounin persuaded him to stay on the high spectrum of grades but under the radar. Today will be the day he and Hinata would both reveal their true skills rocketing to the top spots in class.

It took another fifteen minutes until the bell rang. During that time all the 'usual' occurrences had transpired. Sakura and Ino fought on the open sit by Sasuke, driving the boy crazy. Kiba would try and 'charm' Hinata to which she answered "No" with a stutter. And Iruka would enter the class expecting complete silence, only to be forced to use his big head technique to get it.

**An: (yet agian) a bit of occ for Hinata (well alot), I love the paring but wanted to see what i can do with a more Naruto like Hinata (Brash, Stingy and wioth love for pranks. Just imagin what will hapen when she'll talk with her father...;-). Other then that I truly hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did please Review, if you didn't Review and tell me what to do so i can make it better.**


End file.
